Story
by the steaks will be razed
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. Writer's block. This is a collection of fluffy/romance/angsty moments between the animals in the zoo. A lot better than how I make it sound, and sometimes a dark, almost morbid or grim, setting or tone to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Btw, I'm getting all of my choices for fictioning (?) after looking through one of my favorite authors. So, Private is depressed today. Private! Happy, cheerful, British Private!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

"Hey," Rico said bluntly. Private barely glanced over before sighing and saying "Hello Rico. How are you?" Rico shrugged and said "You?" Private sighed and said "Oh, well, I'm having a fine day." Private tried to give him his best smile, but obviously it was fake when Rico looked at him and said "Nuh-uh. Wha' wron'?" Private sighed and said "It's just, each year today, six years ago before I joined this team, something horrible happened." Rich sat down next to him, the glistening water making little ripples as the lunar object kept pushing and pulling gently.

"Wha' happ'n'?" Rico actually was interested. He had something devastating happen to him too. He got the scar across his eye, making him temporarily blind in that eye, became mute, and even lost is younger sister, all on the same day. He didn't like to talk about it, though. Whenever there was an explosion, he just thought of the man that made all of those awful things happen, and imagined the explosive in him. So badly…

Now wasn't the time for his problems, though. He turned to Private once more and looked at him expectantly. Young Private sighed and said "Today, fourteen years ago, something awful happened… I… I killed my mother." Rico practically had a heart-attack then. Private, kill his mother? o.0

"You see, I know this is unauthorized information, but today is my birthday. I'm officially fourteen now." (A/N: Not sure what penguin years are like, so I'm making him fourteen in human years. Just a boy…) Private did give a pure smile, but it quickly faded once he remembered what happened. Rico didn't get how he killed his mother. He was being born, so… _Ding._ Rico wasn't as stupid as he led them on to believe. He played Sudoku, Mahjong, and idolized Kowalski. He now realized how he killed his mother.

"Pri'te, oh Pri'te," Rico hesitantly put a flipper onto Private's shoulder when he started to sob. Private tackle-hugged Rico and sobbed into his stomach.

"I-I never got to see her… They never even took pictures of her… I wasn't able to go to her funeral… For the longest time I thought that mothers never existed…" He let out even more sobs now, and Rico wrapped his arms around Private. Even Rico had a conscience, and of course it hurt to see young, cheerful, happy Private so sad. He remembered his younger sister Angelica…

"_Why Rico? No, please, don't!"_ Those words echoed in his mind, and even he let a tear drop.

"You hear it to? Alright, I'm coming up to see what's taking Rico so long." Kowalski nodded and continued his project while Skipper opened the hatch and poked his head out. To see Private crying into Rico who was hugging him back and crying as well, Skipped could have sworn he hit his head and was dreaming right now. He shook his head and saw that it was real. Normally, he would have asked what was wrong, but right now, he knew that this was the wrong time to ask. He quietly closed the hatch and swung into his bed.

"Skipper?" Kowalski asked, still not tearing his eyes from the robotic ostrich.

"Ah, I think they deserve a few more minutes alone." Skipper tried to think about why that little scene he saw just happened, but then shoved it aside and closed his eyes and fell into the same dream he always had.

**Okay! So that was just a little Private and Rico friendship fluff. And sure, rant all you want about how it is too OOC. By the way, I want to know, do you guys want me to make a little story for Rico about what happened? Eh, maybe not. Might take too long. (Besides this sentence in the parentheses, this story, including the author notes parts, is 666 words long.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I got a request for this pair a bit ago, so I'm trying to form it into something… presentable. Alright, here it is, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

"Are you sure Skipper?" Kowalski looked up from his latest invention to look up at his commander. Oh, how he envied him. He was a great leader but could always find time for fun and relaxation. He also had great looks and charm, according to his ex-girlfriend, not to mention all of the ladies were chasing him down from Denver. He sub-consciously idolized him.

"Yes Kowalski, I'm sure." Truly, Skipper was not. Even though he was the leader of the team, he still had flaws. He was sure of what to do on missions, but when it came to things like his teammates, he wasn't quite sure. He saw Rico playing Mahjong the other day, he couldn't quite get to Kowalski when it came to Jiggles, and he was honestly freaked out by the fast that Private, cheerful Private, was sobbing. He had barely contained a heart-attack when he saw the two in that position.

He glanced over at Kowalski. He was honestly jealous of Kowalski. He had book smarts and street smarts. He knew what to do and when to do it. Why else does Skipper always ask Kowalski for options? He always knew he had good ones, ones better than his, and for that he was jealous. He would never admit this though. He thought it was foolish and childish to be jealous of one of your team members. The things they have that you don't are a big part of the team, right?

"Alright. What exactly _are_ Rico and Private doing?" Kowalski turned to face his leader, but had to turn around once more.

"Oh, nothing… Doing the same things they always do…" Skipper trailed off, wondering…

"Yes, but those two never really _talk_ to each other." Kowalski had a point. Was there ever an episode that revolved around those two? I think not. Skipper sighed and hopped down.

"So… What're you doing?" Kowalski looked up, only slightly surprised he was interested before he was done. He never really wanted to be disappointed, or at least that was what Kowalski always told himself.

"Ah, the - -. It can - - - - - - - - -. Uh, yeah…" It was odd to be standing there. If you were there, quietly reading a book in the darkest corner making no sound, that would ease the awkward silence ten-fold. Skipper finally made a decision.

"Hey, uh, anyway I could help?" Kowalski was stunned by his request. He never lent Kowalski a hand. Maybe it was because he thought that Kowalski could handle it by himself… Nah.

"Uh, sure, of course. Could you hand me the…" And the rest of the night for them was completing the invention. Skipper hadn't realized how hard and time-killing working on an invention was, even with two penguins, not to mention one is directing the other. He supposed Kowalski didn't have it so easy.

Many times Kowalski asked for Skipper's opinion, with things he could easily decide on, but he was always unsure. I guess he didn't want to mess up the project… Hmm… Was he always so unsure? Of course. He doesn't want to mess up a mission! What great leader does something like that? Skipper doesn't. Kowalski supposed Skipper had a big burden. How did he not realize it before.

They shook flippers and went off to bed with a newfound respect for each other.

**Yeah, I guess I do imagine them being jealous of each other. I suppose Rico and Private are the same with each other as well. Anyways, there you have it. R&R, and I'm always willing to take suggestions for pairings for plots.**


	3. Smoothies

**Another? Yup. I'm dedicated to doing this, so here you go. R&R! And by the way, I don't know what Marlene calls Julian, so I'm making her call him Julian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Canada.**

"Hey Mort! Have you seen Julian anywhere? I need his hat." Mort half-heartedly pointed over in King Julian's direction where he was currently staring at Marlene. She thought this was odd, but she went over to him anyways and cheerfully said "Hey Julian! Skipper asked me to get your hat for you since all of the penguins' legs are chopped off." Julian shrugged off his hat, still continuing to stare into Marlene's eyes.

"Umm… Okay then, I'll see you around…" She turned to leave, but Julian called out to her.

"Wait! Um, won't you stay for smoothies?" She thought this was odd since all he did when she was around was subtly flirt and show his narcissistic manner, but she turned around anyways to see a cup full of a pinkish thick liquid.

She grabbed it warily and started drinking it as Julian hopped on the arm of his throne and patted its seat. She cocked and eyebrow and asked "Is something wrong? You're letting me sit on your throne." Julian shook his head and said "Nothing is wrong with me Marlene. What in the sky spirit's name makes you say such a crazy thing like that?" Something was up, but Marlene intended on finding out what. She hopped on the seat and she saw the great view of the zoo. She awed over the wonderful sight, tightening up when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She glanced over to see it was Julian's arm, and he was slowly pulling her closer. She slid off almost immediately and said "Yeah, I've gotta go now." Julian sighed and said "I am sorry Marlene. It is just that…" Marlene turned around to see Julian wistfully looking over at Mort and Maurice talking and laughing.

"I… I do not know why. I am royalty, and yet only they wish to shake their booties with me. I love to party, don't all of the other animals do? I am fun and free, unlike that grouchy penguin. Yet, you talk to him all of the time…" He looked up at her and their eyes met. '_Oh my gosh, I forgot! It's mating season! Eww… Julian's not thinking what I think he's thinking…'_ She gave a sad attempt at a smile and said "Julian, look. Uhm… don't you have those Canadian girls?" He shook his head and said "No, they are simply Canadians. I do not have any girlfriends from Canada, and none of them are sick and cannot come. I am merely… Lonely… I enjoy my company with you, though. Remember the time when you tried so hard to cheer me up when my hat blew away? I thought that time was nice, seeing you try so hard… I also remember that time when you didn't believe me about the spy thing, though… I do not blame you. Nobody really believed me on that one…" He sighed glumly and rested his chin on the arm of the throne. He then felt as if he suddenly gained a few pounds. He looked over and saw Marlene was hugging him.

"You know Julian, if you stop throwing those annoying surprise dance parties, be less cocky, stop being so narcissistic,-" She heard Julian cough almost grouchily, so she stopped listing his "many flaws" and merely said "I know what it feels like to be alone Julian. I had that trouble when I first came here too. You can't let that stop you from having fun, though. If you want to have fun with other people, try to find something they like to do too, or have dance parties when you know they feel like it too." Julian looked into her eyes and said "Thank you Marlene. I am feeling much better now that you have given me these words of wisdom." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, mainly to make him feel better, and walked towards the penguin exhibit to give Skipper Julian's hat. Julian lifted a paw to the side of his face and grinned.

"Now, only if she gets so flirty when she's nice and not so carnivorous…"

**There you go! My first time at Julian dialogue. Sorry it's **_**extremely**_** short, but I'm just not in the mood for writing right now. Okay, review please.**


	4. Author's Note

Yeah, I know only a handful of you are actually reading this right now, so I'm just gonna stop this. I'm not really in the writing zone lately, more reading zone. So yeah, come at me with decorative chainsaws and borrowed lasers, but whatever. I'm taking karate. Maybe. Uh… yeah, all I really have to say.


End file.
